The invention relates to improvements in material removing machines, such as mining machines. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in tool supporting structures which can be used in such machines. Typical examples of tools which can be held and supported by the structure of the present invention are bits which are used to remove rock or ore from mine faces and the like.
Commonly owned German Utility Model No. G 88 05 961.8 discloses a tool supporting structure which is used to retain the tool in proper position. The tool is mounted in a holder which is bolted to a mobile base. An axial extension of the holder is received in a recess of the base, and the base has a projection which is parallel to the axis of the tool and is received in a recess of the holder.
Reference may also be had to commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,605 granted May 17, 1988 for "Bit and bit holder for mining machines."